1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for coupling a source of fluid to a container, and more particularly to an apparatus for selectively coupling a source of pressurized fluid to washing machine containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatic washing machines or washer sterilizers which are adapted for specialized applications employ a variety of specially designed containers to hold particular items during wash cycles. Some of the containers are equipped with a manifold for receiving and directing fluid onto irregularly shaped items, such as bottles or bedpans. Other containers which are designed to hold items not requiring any specialized fluid application, do not include manifolds.
Conventional apparatus for coupling the source of the fluid, such as the machine piping, to the container manifold are known to leak when containers which do not include such manifolds are in use. Because the coupling apparatus does not engage a manifold, the fluid will not be directed into the container, but will enter the coupling device and leak into the washing machine. Fluid pressure to other fluid inlets is decreased because of the leaking.
Problems have been encountered with the seals used on the conventional coupling apparatuses. The seal presses directly against the container and must be pressed with sufficient force to prevent water flow into the washing machine when a container without a manifold is in use. The seals are known to have a short lifespan. As the seal becomes less serviceable, leaking increases.
There is a need for a coupling apparatus which does not leak or permit fluid flow when a container not having a manifold is employed. There is also a need for such an apparatus which does not leak but does permit fluid flow when a container with a manifold is employed.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,413,987; 3,285,779; 3,590,863; and 3,760,825 disclose valves for use with washing machines which permit the flow of fluid when the valve is coupled to one type of container and redirect the flow when the valve is coupled to a different type of container. In the systems disclosed by these patents, the valves either divert the fluid to another outlet or are unable to respond to differently designed containers. There is a need, therefore, for a coupling device which prevents the flow of fluid through a particular conduit by responding to the container being employed.